This invention relates generally to a machine having a header featuring a plurality of rotary cutters for harvesting crops in a field and, more particularly, to a device for reducing the accumulation of mud and other debris in the rotary cutter such as may be experienced when the machine is operated in wet conditions.
Modern crop harvesting machines having rotary disc cutting headers typically experience significant amounts of dirt, debris, and moisture moving through the header during operation. Operation during wet field conditions generally results in increased debris accumulation rates. One particularly problematic area is the rotary cutter head which is positioned low and forward in the header, adjacent to the ground surface. Furthermore, tight clearances between the rotating cutting bars and the stationary structure can easily become clogged with debris, more so during wet and muddy conditions, which results in diminished crop cutting quality and increases power demands for operating the cutterbar.
It would be desirable to provide an easily installable scraper device that relies on the cutterhead motion to reduce the buildup of debris and contaminants in and on the cutterhead mechanism that would overcome the above problems and limitations.